peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig: Robot Chicken
Intro pig was wearing a hat that Trevor made Daddy Pig: snorts This hat is awesome! What? THERE's A SPIDER?!?! Trevor Pig: OMG! Did I trick you? Yer scared?! Peppa Pig: Eeekk! A spider?! George: oink I love a dinosaur Mummy Pig: Spider? How rude you put this guy! Trevor Trevor Pig: Oww! I didn't! Yer slapping me!! I d- Owww!! George: singing Slap pity slap! Trevor really naughty! He put a spider on daddy's hat! oink I wanna take it off but im scared! Trevor Pig: No yah didn't!! Yer too crazy! DUhh-Duh-DUHHHH!!!!! Peppa Pig: spider off Mummy Pig's hat Eeeek! T Peppa here's a big spider on mummy's hat! Daddy Pig: Hohoho! Trevor did made a mistake! He pranks mummy! Trevor: I did? Hm? Omigosh... SPIDER!! George: giggles Dinesaw! Grrr! Dinesaw Spider! Trevor: That's not how you say it! Like this! Dinosaur! Peppa: Yeah! Trevor says that to you! giggles Dark Lord: Yeah, yer getting used to me? How about a FIGHT?! George: Not you again! his tongue out How silly! Dark Lord: his wand This will happen forever! Gonna zap you! George: Trevor! Your my shield! Trevor: Bazinga! I'm it! Bhwoosh! SHoowshoow! Im pretending that my fingers were guns! Dark Lord: I got a shield! You can kill me! his wand up and the wand charged its ability Peppa: Not again!! I go- lord grabs her on the neck Hey! Dark Lord: Do you really want to die! DIE!! DIE NOW!! Peppa: Nooooooo!!!!! Dark Lord: peppa's neck Omigosh! I have to act like a piggy man! You face my true form! CHANGE!!! CHANGE!!!!! CHANGE!!!! Trevor: Whoa! to the ground Oww! whole house was shaking boom! uncovers his eyes Trevor: Wha...? music Chloe: Nice too meet you! I'm Chloe! Your twin cousin! oink Trevor: Omigosh! Yer my crush! grabs him Hey! Chloe: Shall i be your crush? Marry me? Trevor: Well, nope! I'm still 12! I'm younger than you, you know... your 16... Right?! Chloe: Really? AM i wearing Heinrich's dark lord costume?! True form! I will change! Trevor: No! Wait! sobs I wish that... Chloe... is... ba- WHAT?!?! covers his eyes Chloe: CHANGE!!!!! Dark Lord: I'm the lord of this house! This is not your house. It's mine! I will pay for a $50000000000000000000 dollar pill! I mean BILL! Trevor: What the WHAT?!?! Dark Lord: Bhwahahaha! Wait... WHAT?! I suppose to have my true form?! Change... CHANGE!!!! CHANGE!!!! CHANGE!!!! *turning red and in a creepy voice* CHANGE!!!!! CHANGE!!!!!! Heinrich: Hi bros! Thank you for seeing my truest form! burp Omigosh!! Trevor: Whoa!! Yer back?! George: I miss u... heinrich on the neck while looking down at the ground Heinrich: Omigosh... LOOK! ROBOT CHICKEN! at robot chicken Robot Chicken: Cluck,cluck! Bukuk!! Dark lord! Reveal myself!! Trevor: I'm crazy Trev! OMG! ROBOT CHICKEN? Robot Chicken: I have abilities! Chicken wings power-up! Heinrich: laughing Re-ally? Are you su- bzzzzt Heeeeyyyyyyy!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! STUPID CHICKEN IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!! Trevor: singing This little robot chicken is so annoying! He is naughty and very very scary! oink Robot Chicken: clucking Haha! But your the ene- slaps him Owww! Heinrich: his wand I use my power-ability! I WANT YOUR SOUL! the robot chicken on the face Robot Chicken: chicken voice No effect! I'm just a robot! Man, you cannot do this! Heinrich: NOOOOO!!!!! slap Owww! How dare you are the robot chicken!! Trevor: This is violence! his mouth TBA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers